The Parent Trap
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Akutagawa Keisuke attends a tennis camp in America and finds a lot more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Parent Trap

Rating: T

Pairings: None. Mentioned Keisuke/Yuichiro

Summary: Akutagawa Keisuke attends a tennis camp in America and finds a lot more than he bargained for.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Seriously, nothing. Except this re-write of The Parent Trap.

Author's Note: This is actually an idea I had a really long time ago and had kind of started on. So now I am completing it. I have lots of fics to finish. And any I don't get done in the next ten months I can just do on the flight to Narita. YAY TOKYO!

The Parent Trap

Akutagawa Keisuke stared at the name plate of his dorm room. This would be his place of residence for the duration of this American tennis camp. His mother had saved up two years to send him here, and while he was happy to be here he was rather upset that they misspelled his surname. How that was possible was beyond him, but it was spelled wrong. His name was spelled with a 'k' not a 'c'. Sighing, deciding it was pointless to brood, he entered his room to see two twin beds separated by a simple wardrobe.

One bed was already pre-occupied by a red-haired teen laying on his stomach playing a Nintendo DS. A brown eyes looked up briefly at him, the boy raising a hand in salute giving a 'hey' before going back to his game. Keisuke placed his duffle bag down before collapsing onto his bed, he had slight jet lag and felt like sleeping. He had just jumped backward 13 hours. It was merely noon here but back home it was 1 am and his body was screaming at him to sleep.

"Can you speak English?" the boy asked.

"Yes," Keisuke answered back in lightly accented English.

"I'm Jordan Hutchins and you are Keisuke?"

Keisuke grimaced as the boy pronounced his name incorrectly. He really hated when people stressed the 'u' in his name. "It's Keisuke. Pretend the 'u' isn't there," he told the other.

"Why don't I just call you Kei, makes life easier?"

"That's fine," Keisuke agreed, rolling over to sleep.

-ooo000ooo-

Everyone stared as a sleek limousine rolled to a stop outside the prestigious New York school. The driver climbed out, running to the other side and opening the door, bowing low as the occupant stepped out. The other boys and girls couldn't help but stare at the blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty. He looked almost perfect. Far to perfect to be real. Flipping his long hair elegantly behind his shoulder he snapped his fingers, looking at them all with a smirk. "I, Kyoya Atobe, will be the king of this camp."

His servants unloaded his bags, before accompanying their young master inside to his dorm room. He was quite disappointed to see he had a shared dorm room. He had requested a private room but apparently these peasants hadn't comprehended said request. Entering the room he ignored the commoner who introduced himself as David Moors. Kyoya ordered his servants to change the bedding of his pathetically small camp bed before dismissing them for their four week vacation while he resided here.

"Are you going to bother to introduce yourself?" David asked, slightly offended.

"I am Kyoya Atobe, heir to the Atobe fortune."

"Atobe?"

Kyoya scoffed. "Of course a simpleton like you would be unfamiliar with the great Atobe. You can't afford decent jeans after all."

"Hey, that's not cool, okay? Just because I'm here on scholarship doesn't mean I'm any less talented than you. Alright?"

"If you want to gain my respect, peasant, than challenge my tennis skills. Show me your best game and I might give you the honor to consider yourself my acquaintance."

"What a pompous ass. Well, your highness, it's time for lunch and all of us have to eat down in the commons. That includes you," David told the other. "Oh no, eating with commoners whatever will you do?"

"Accommodate, of course. Atobe's always accommodate to the surroundings no matter how bleak said surroundings may be."

-000-

Kyoya scoffed. "You expect me to wait in that line?"

"Yeah, just like everyone else," David sighed, grabbing two trays and handing one back to Kyoya.

"What is this?"

"You put your plate and drink on it, then you fill the plate with food from the buffet," David pointed out.

"You expect me to get food out of the same place as all these other commoners?"

"That's the general idea. Look don't just stand there being disgusted, move!" Giving a soft push David watched as Kyoya stared in disgust at every food they passed. Finally figuring it was hopeless David fixed the self-proclaimed king a plate before dropping it unceremoniously on his tray.

"Your going to eat it or starve. No personal chefs here, rich boy."

"What would you boys like to drink?" a woman behind the counter asked. "We have juice, water, or tea."

"If you don't have black tea than water will have to suffice," Kyoya sighed in annoyance waiting for the woman to pour a simple glass of water. It wasn't even sparkling water. Taking his tray of 'food' Kyoya found a table and sat gracefully down. He couldn't wait for tennis to start so he could destroy all these peasants hopes of unachievable greatness.

-000-

"So do you live in Tokyo?" Jordan asked as they grabbed lunch trays. Keisuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You assume because I'm Japanese I live in Tokyo?"

"Actually, it's like the only place in Japan I know," he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I live in Hokkaido. That's a little over 4 hours away from Tokyo on the JR line."

"Oh," Jordan nodded, placing food on his plate. "What's the JR line?"

"It's stands for Japan Rail, it's the main system of trains that goes through out Japan. At least the most commonly used."

"What would you dears like to drink? We have juice, tea and water."

"I doubt you have black tea so water is alright," Keisuke told her politely. The women looked up at him, before doing a double take.

"Weren't you just…just a moment ago…I know I just…"

Keisuke looked at her for a moment. "No, I just now got here."

"I must be seeing things than," she sighed. "I could have sworn..oh well, here is your water."

"That was weird. Maybe you have a doppelganger walking around here somewhere."

"Highly doubtful," Keisuke told the other. "She must of merely confused me with someone else."

They took a seat at a corner table. After setting his train down Keisuke placed his hands together. "Itadakimasu."

"What's that?"

"Are you going to question everything I say or do? Don't Americans pray before a meal?"

"Some, not all."

The two boys turned to the food, eating in silence. At least for the first five minutes until Jordan decided more small talk was needed.

"So you have a girlfriend back home?"

"Do you?" Keisuke rebutted.

"OH! Don't get the wrong idea, I wasn't hitting on you or anything. I don't swing like that, I was just asking."

"I didn't say you were hitting on me. Are you insecure with your sexuality?"

"Not really. Just guys hear tend to think you are hitting on them if you ask if they are single. But yeah, I have a girlfriend. We just started going out a week before we came here. We are both going to the same high school next year and all. Well actually we start school in September so really…"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry. So do you have a girl? I saw that hickey, must be really possessive of you."

"I unfortunately am in a relationship with a childhood friend."

"Woah, childhood friend? So when did you two realize it was love? But wait, you said unfortunately, so is there another chick you like?"

"I say unfortunately because I didn't mean to fall in love with the idiot in the first place. Now I can't escape no matter what I do and yes, he is possessive of me."

"Wait, did you say 'he'? Your…oh…that's cool."

Keisuke gave the boy a glare. "Does it matter? I guess if you have to put a label to it than yes, I am homosexual. I prefer men to women but I also find women attractive. SOME women attractive."

"So you are bi, that's cool. Do you find me attractive?"

"No," Keisuke dead-panned.

Jordan glared at him, pushing him arm. "Take your time to answer why don't you?"

They sat in silence once again. After five minutes passed Keisuke almost hopped that Jordan had no more to talk about.

"Soooooo…."

Kami-sama what now?

"You are going to be in the 9th grade right? My age?"

"Not going to be, I am. Our school year starts in April, not September. I'm on my summer break now. I go back to school in September. We get about a month, sometimes less, summer break."

"Why in April?"

"I believe it's because that's when the fiscal year begins, also cherry blossoms bloom is spring. Just seems like the perfect time to attend school."

"What are…"

Keisuke shot the boy a glared silencing him immediately.

-Day 2-

"Alright boys, gather around. Here is how today is going to work. The other coach and myself have divided the twenty of you into two groups of ten. 10 on the far courts, 10 on the forward. This is simple. Bring your best game and destroy your opponents. The last two players standing, one from each group, will verse each other. The overall winner will be camp champion till next week when we hold another tourney. So why are we wasting time, get to playing."

Jordan was excited to get to play Keisuke first. This would be his chance to show off his tennis skills to the other boys. There were only two courts so only two matches were played at a time. Stepping up to the net Jordan shook his roommates hand before placing his racket down. "Which?"

"Smooth."

"Smooth it is," Jordan smiled. "You want to take the first serve?"

"You can."

"Your loss," he laughed.

Not even 15 minutes later Jordan found himself splayed out on the ground, the referee announcing the final score of 6 games to love. Everyone was staring in disbelief at what just happened. Most of them were now afraid to test their skills against the obvious tennis prodigy. No one was going to beat him.

The coach watched in interest. This boy a mere 14 years old was almost as good as professional level tennis players. The other coach ran over to him telling him of a similar happening on the far courts. Briefly he wondered what was going on over in Japan to produce such two extraordinary tennis players. As far as he was aware tennis was not high on the sports priority list in Japan.

"Alright then, our final face off is decided," the coach announced after the last few players had been decimated. "Take a one hour break and then Kyoya Atobe and Keisuke Akutagawa will meet on the center court."

An hour later found everyone staring in disbelief at the mirror images that stood on the courts facing each other. Both boys looked the other one over, eyes narrowing.

"I'll be damned," the coach whispered. "They are mirrors of each other."

"We in no way look alike," Keisuke glared.

"Yes, my appearance is far more superior to this peasant's."

"I don't like you," Keisuke growled. "When I beat your ass into the court we'll see who the peasant is then."

"IF you beat me you mean, which you won't."

"Look, Kyoya. Keisuke. Er…Keisuke. Kyoya…" the coach stuttered, not exactly sure which boy was which.

"I have long hair," Kyoya pointed out. "And my eyes are a much more regal shade of blue than his."

"Yes, but my hair is a true blond not horribly bleached, and at least my nose is straight."

"Who do you think you are talking to me that way you commoner?" Kyoya sneered in angry Japanese.

"At least I'm not the one to get angry over a tiny insult," Keisuke answered back in their native tongue. "Which?"

"You can serve," Kyoya waved off, not even caring for the racket spin.

"Whatever you want, rich boy," Keisuke shrugged. Going to the service line he narrowed his eyes, bouncing the ball hard to the ground. Tossing it up he slammed it hard, sending it speeding over the net to the exact corner of the service box.

"Game Keisuke 5 games all," the referee called an hour later. The coaches looked at each other then to the boys. Their play styles were almost identical to each other. If one of them wanted to win they had to overcome their own abilities.

Kyoya jumped into the air declaring something in Japanese. Keisuke's eyes widened before he quickly switched hands and slammed the smash back.

"You know, it might be a good idea to put those boys as roommates. Keep your friends close your enemies closer," the assistant coach suggested. "If they get to know each other, they may find a way to beat each other. Find a way to overcome their barrier."

"Game and set to Keisuke Akutagawa 7 games to 5."

"I will never accept this result. Come the next tournament I will beat your smug face into the ground you understand that commoner?"

"You know, putting them in the same room maybe just be a good idea," the coach agreed.

-Chapter 1 Owari-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Parent Trap

Rating: T

Pairings: None. Mentioned Keisuke/Yuichiro

Summary: Akutagawa Keisuke attends a tennis camp in America and finds a lot more than he bargained for.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Seriously, nothing. Except this re-write of The Parent Trap.

The Parent Trap

"I'm glad they find this amusing," Kyoya complained in Japanese to his new roommate.

"Do you always use ore-sama when you speak?"

"Give ma reason why I shouldn't. I'm better than the rest of the peasants here."

"Obviously not better than me as was proved two days ago," Keisuke smirked.

"That was a fluke. I underestimated your skills I assure you that won't happen again."

"Whatever you say," Keisuke shrugged, laying back on his bed. "By the way, what part of Japan are you from?"

"Tokyo, of course," Kyoya answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I am an Atobe."

"Aren't they that super rich family?"

"That's exactly who we are. You really are nothing more than a country hick aren't you?"

Keisuke shrugged. "I've been to Tokyo before. My mom was born in Tokyo but after my parents got a divorce, my mom took me and moved back to Hokkaido."

"How sad for you," Kyoya told him, having no sympathy for the bastard child.

"So then your parents are perfectly happy?"

"I live with my father, my mother has been out of the picture a long time. I assume she passed away because every time I asked father her would go extremely silent about it. Things happen, besides I was merely a baby when she left or passed or whatever happened to her."

"Guess it's not that uncommon for parents to be separated. Well since we are being somewhat courteous to each other; what Junior High do you attend?"

"Hyoutei Junior High School."

Keisuke unintentionally fell off the bed in surprise. "Really? That's where my mom went to school."

Kyoya looked at him raising an eyebrow. "It's a very prestigious school, both my parents attended Hyoutei."

"But that is such a weird coincidence that out of all the schools in Tokyo my parents attended the same school as yours."

"It's truly not that odd, people come from all over Japan to attend Hyoutei. I truly wish it wasn't raining, I need to hone my skills so I can destroy the next match we play."

"Speaking of tennis, that smash. Hametsu e no Rondo, you said. Where did you learn that move?"

"It was my father's famous smash. He used many times in competition all the way through senior high. Naturally I learned it myself. I was truly surprised when you countered it."

"I countered it because my mother told me about it. My mom told me that my father was extremely proud of that smash. Along with his Tanhauser Serve and his famous Insight. Not to mention his undefeatable Koori no Sekai."

Kyoya looked over at his roommate in disbelief. "Those moves…are my father's."

"That's impossible. That would have to mean…."

Both their eyes widened in realization and disbelief. "It's impossible," Keisuke shook his head. "Because my mom is actually a boy. Both my parents are biologically male but you can't tell anyone that."

"Damnit," Kyoya cursed, collapsing to the bed. Turning over he opened his bedside table and pulled out an expensive looking photo album. He flipped through it for a moment before taking out a picture and flipping it over. Sliding it back into it's holding Kyoya held out the album to his roommate.

Keisuke took the album staring at the picture of the smiling blonde. "This is…..my mom," they said in unison. Handing the album back Keisuke dug through his own bedside table looking for the other half of that ripped picture. He knew he had it, he kept it on him at all times. Though he never told his mom it was always his dream to find his father. "Let me guess, your birthday is May 6th, right?" Keisuke called.

"Un," Kyoya answered, now at a loss for words.

"My dad," Keisuke told him, holding the picture out. Kyoya accepted the picture looking at the handsome young face of his father. They both immediately noticed that the edges of each of their pictures matched up perfectly.

"So, my father is your father," Kyoya whispered.

"My mom is your mom."

"We were both born on May 6th…."

Keisuke nodded. "We are twins."

"Twins," Kyoya agreed.

Later that night they both laid in bed. This was awkward for both of them. For 14 years they had been only children. Until a few hours ago they had no idea there was another. They had no idea they had a brother. They both wondered why their parents would keep something this big from them.

"Keisuke," Kyoya called his brother awkwardly.

"Hm?"

"What's mom like? Other than telling me he was, well, another man father has never really told me anything about him."

"Mom is really clingy to me, I guess because he gave you up. But he likes to sleep a lot and I kind of have to kick his butt a bit. He owns a small therapy clinic in Hokkaido and actually has the best non-medicinal sleep remedies in Japan. We're not super rich but we get by. He's never remarried either, he likes to stay single."

"I see."

"How about dad? What's he like?"

"Father is a very serious person. He is the CEO of Atobe Corporations after all. He never remarried either. He tends to act cold in public but in private he'll hug me or kiss my forehead like I'm still a child. Really, a lot of people expect us to be distant from each other but father is like my best friend. He supports me in everything I do and he's the force behind me to be the best. After all I am an Atobe."

"I guess mom and dad are really dependant on us, huh? They lost each other and one child."

Kyoya nodded in agreement. "I bet they still love each other but have been to stubborn to do anything about it. I know father would have a hard time swallowing his pride to chase after mom."

"Yeah and mom won't admit he wants to go crawling back to dad. It's almost like we will have to get them back together ourselves."

"Un," Kyoya once again agreed. "Wait, why don't we?"

"Why don't we, what?"

"Get them back together."

"How?" Keisuke questioned, not sure where his twin was going with this.

"Switch places. You want to meet dad, right? And I want to meet mom. Eventually they'll figure out they have the wrong twin and have to switch us back."

"Hahaha…you're crazy to think we could switch places, Kyoya. We are nothing alike."

"It's not that hard, brother. I can easily teach you to be me, and you can teach me to be you. We switch and then when we are found out mom and dad will be forced to see each other again. They'll fall in love all over again. We both know they haven't gotten over each other."

"Switch places?" Keisuke questioned. He was slightly against this idea but he really wanted to get to know his father, if only for a week. He had spent the last two years trying to find the man. "Alright. Because I want to know my dad and if mom and dad got together again, all the better."

"Wonderful. Be awed by my genius plot."

"Incredibly awed," Keisuke yawned sarcastically.

-000ooo000-

"This is Yukari," Keisuke explained, sliding a picture to his twin. "She's mom's friend and co-worker, they met in college and opened their clinic together. She's kind of like my nanny. I call her nana-Kari to mess with her because she's really worried about getting old." He slid two more pictures to the other. "This is Narumi, she's mom's assistant, and this is Haruko, she's Yukari's assistant. They generally call me Keisuke-sama but I ask them not to." Keisuke continued to explain all the people of importance in his life, as well as drawing a makeshift map of his home on a napkin. He pointed out where his room was and where their mother's room was as well as the guest room.

Kyoya in turned told Keisuke everything to know about Atobe manor. From all the servants to every room in the house. It was a lot more to take in then Keisuke's simple life. He made sure Keisuke knew Cassy, who was his American handler and nanny for all intents and purposes. It took them two whole weeks but finally they learned each other's complete life-styles down to their mannerisms.

The coaches are the camp were quite pleased to see how well they were getting along and were even happier that they decided to share the championship title and allow anyone that wanted to try and defeat them. People would step up but they never expected to beat either one of them, and they never did.

-o-o-

"Alright, brother dearest, the hair has to come off," Keisuke smirked, snapping the scissors menacingly.

"You do NOT expect to cut my hair off on your own, do you?"

"In fact I do. Why? Don't trust a 14 year old boy with scissors."

"The only men I trust near my hair are gay or at least questionable."

"Then you are in luck because I am, at the least, questionable," Keisuke laughed.

"Wait, you're gay?"

Keisuke gave a nod of his head. "I am. How about you?"

"I've never thought about it. But I guess you can cut my hair but if you mess it up I will kill you," Kyoya glared.

"Just close your eyes and sit still and all will be well," Keisuke smiled, pulling a long strand of hair straight before cutting it away. Kyoya cringed as he felt strand after gorgeous strand of his hair fall to the ground. The hair he hadn't cut since he was 4 was now being cut completely off.

45 minutes later found him staying into a mirror in disbelief. His doppelganger leaned on his shoulder with a wide grin. "Now we really match, Kyo."

"This will actually work," Kyoya muttered, pulling at a strand of his now short hair.

"I think it will."

The next day they enjoyed glaring at people whenever they confused the two. Even the coaches had no idea which one they were addressing. When they called Kyoya, Keisuke would look. When they called him again both would answer. They were all perplexed. Both boys smirked in victory. Then again these people were ignorant their parents did know them well, they might be a little harder to fool.

-000ooo000-

"This is your ticket to Narita. The jet is a private Atobe jet and Cassy will meet you at the airport," Kyoya told his brother handing him the ticket. "The Americans need the ticket or else they won't let you board. If this was Japan they would escort you personally."

Keisuke accepted the plane ticket handing the other off. "This is the ticket to Wakkanai Hokkaido Japan. Mom will no doubt be waiting at the airport to pick you up. Good luck."

"You too," Kyoya returned almost thinking about giving his brother a hug but deciding against it.

With a small nervous smiled Keisuke climbed into the limo as his twin climbed into a taxi. Keisuke wasn't one for nervous twitches but as he approached the airport and spotted Cassy awaiting him he found himself twiddling his thumbs. The driver hopped out of the limo as it pulled to a stop, opening the door for him Keisuke put on the regal air that Kyoya had taught him. "I hope you enjoyed your time off," he asked, making sure to use ore-sama.

"I did, thank you for asking, Kyoya-sama," she smiled, choosing not to ask about his lack of hair. It was not her place to question him.

He stopped turning to look at the crew that were refueling the jet. "Why are they refueling? I was told the jet would be ready upon my arrival. Honestly, do these peasants not understand I'm on a time schedule?"

"Actually Kyoya-sama there is a special surprise for you aboard the plane."

"A gift from father?"

"You could say that."

Keisuke board the plane, giving a characteristic sigh. His mouth fell open when he saw what was sitting inside, more specifically, who was sitting inside. "Otou-san…"

Atobe Keigo gave his son a smile. "I thought you might enjoy the flight better if I were here with you, Kyoya."

Keisuke couldn't stop himself from going and hugging his father tightly, even if it was something Kyoya wouldn't do. He wasn't Kyoya and this was the first time he was meeting his father. "I would enjoy that very much, otou-san."

Atobe gave no reply to his son's strange behave, merely hugged him back.

-00oo00-

After the long flight on the mediocre public airways Kyoya swore NEVER to fly with the public again. He even had to sit in coach. It was just unacceptable. Stepping off the plain he weaved a bit on the spot, slightly nauseated from the flight. Nausea which immediately went away upon seeing his mother standing in the terminal waiting for him.

Jirou was the first to move, running and wrapping his baby boy tightly in his arms. "Oh, I've missed you so much, Kei-chan. It's been so lonely without you around."

"What have you been eating without me around to cook for you? You better not be getting pudgy eating only take-out," Kyoya teased, poking at his mother's stomach.

"So mean to your only mother. I've been doing just fine, thank you. Your grandmother came over and helped me out and even Yukari came over to help me out while you were gone," Jirou grinned, wrapping his arm around Kyoya's shoulders "By the way, Yuichiro has been missing you dearly."

"Yuichiro?" Keisuke hadn't said anything about a Yuichiro. Who was he?

"Forget about him already, not that I can't say I'm not surprised. I know how you two are, but well he's really missed you Kei, so don't be surprised if he never lets you out of Japan again."

In the back of his mind Kyoya decided his first meeting with this Yuichiro would NOT be a pleasant one at all.

-chapter 2 owari-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Parent Trap

Rating: T

Pairings: Slight Keisuke/Yuichiro, mentions of AtoJi

Summary: Akutagawa Keisuke attends a tennis camp in America and finds a lot more than he bargained for.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Seriously, nothing. Except this re-write of The Parent Trap.

Authors Note: I think i take the 'update soon' request to literal. LOL! But anyways, here is chapter 3. -nods- BTW, randomly, I'M GOING TO JAPAN! Hopefully Kazuki will perform a live. -will be spazzing cotinously about going to Japan, so please just ignore her- ON TO THE FIC!

The Parent Trap

"So I noticed your hair is missing," Atobe commented, sipping at his tea.

"Un. It became hot and the sweat was quite unpleasant so I had it cut professionally."

"You never complained about it before."

"The weather in America was quite different. The humidity just finally got to me. Also I wish to stay no long in those showers with those pungent peasants longer than need be. My hair was prolonging the torture."

Atobe nodded in acceptance of this answer. "Understandable. Oh yes, we will be heading to the cabin the week after next for our tennis match."

"Tennis match?"

Atobe looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. "The tennis match we play together every year before you return to school. I am quite disappointed that you forgot such an event. It's our bonding trip, Kyoya. Three days of father and son bonding. You use to love doing this as a child."

"Ah, must have slipped my mind. I was to busy decimating all my opponents at camp. You may have a challenge this year, father."

Atobe smirked down at his son. "We'll see about that, Kyoya."

-000ooo00-

"So I figure you can take a nap and they I will take you out for a fabulous welcome home dinner. Of course Rukia-chan and Yuichiro are invited. Rukia took the train all the way up here from Tokyo just to see you."

"Did she? She must be excited to see me then."

"Of course. Anyways, you go to your room and take a rest, okay?"

Kyoya nodded, heading up the stairs, stopping along the way to look at all the pictures that lined the walls. Jirou really loved Keisuke, a lot. It almost made him feel a bit jealous of his twin. Stopping at the top of the steps Kyoya noticed a picture that seemed a bit different than the others. It was Jirou holding a baby during Christmas. The Christmas right before his parents divorce. Kyoya knew in his heart that the baby Jirou was holding so closely wasn't his brother but him instead. Keisuke would have never questioned the picture because he hadn't known he had a twin till three weeks ago.

With a small smile Kyoya entered his brother's room closing the door gently. The room was clean and rather plain with a simple mattress and bedside table. His closest was open revealing an assortment of jeans and t-shirts as well as his school and tennis uniforms. Sitting down on the bed he picked up the picture framed on the nightstand. The picture showed his twin with a light haired blunette that casually had his arm tossed over his shoulders. Next to them was a brunette girl who held up a 'v', happily grinning at the camera. This must be Rukia and Yuichiro. Faintly Kyoya wondered why Keisuke had failed to mention this Yuichiro if they were close to each other. He had mentioned Rukia but why not the other? Better not to dwell on it at the moment. Laying down he closed his eyes allowing the jet lag to take over and allow him to fall asleep.

-o-o-o-

Kyoya looked at the 'restaurant' in confusion. They had wooden tables with plastic table clothes. A large TV set against the wall displayed the local news and over in the far corner was an arcade. It was a western style restaurant he was sure or perhaps Italian since they seemed to only serve Italian foods such as pizzas and pastas. This was what his mother consider fabulous. He expected a fancy sit down dinner, not this.

"I'm gonna go see if our high scores are still there. Hey, Yoshikio-chan, we'll take the usual," he yelled to a young woman behind the counter before running off.

"Keisuke," a female voice called before Kyoya found himself wrapped in a hug. "I missed you, and I can't tell you how much."

"Hey, Rukia," he greeted.

"So you have to tell us all about the tennis camp. Was it awesome? Fancy? We need all the details."

We? The second person walked forward, stepping between himself and Rukia. "Hey, Kei," the boy he assumed was Yuichiro smiled. Yuichiro reached out his hand caressing Kyoya's cheek. Out of instinct Kyoya lightly curled away, stiffening. For a brief moment he thought he saw Yuichiro's eyes narrow but a moment later the eyes were loving once again. "I've missed you," he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips gently to Kyoya's.

"Okay, enough of that," Rukia shouted, pushing the two apart. "You sit," she beamed, pushing her blonde best friend into a chair. "You go over and twiddle your thumbs," she glared at Yuichiro. Yuichiro took a seat, folding his hands above the table and leaning against them. He stared intently at the boy sitting across the table that he was almost 100 percent certain was NOT his Kei.

Kyoya couldn't help but stare back as he answered all the questions that Rukia asked. He didn't like the way Yuichiro stared at him. If his brother and this guy were like that why hadn't Keisuke mentioned him. Perhaps they had been dating but they broke up? "I'm gonna go check on mom. I'll be right back," Kyoya smiled politely.

Getting up from his chair he walked into the arcade to see his mother playing a fighting game. "We still have the high scores but people are catching us so I wanted to increase it," Jirou told his son. "Is our food ready?"

"Not yet."

"You want a round?"

"That's okay, mom. You seem to be on a roll."

Jirou nodded vigorously. "I am. I really am."

Leaning against the Tekken game Kyoya smiled at his mom. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Kei," he answered back, reaching out a hand and ruffling his son's blonde hair.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you talk about my dad?"

Jirou's fingers slipped from the controls, his eyes wide before he quickly recovered in time to counter a special. "Your father? You don't often ask about him."

"Mom, I'm 14, isn't only natural I'd want to know about my father?"

"Well I guess it is. There isn't much to really say about it Kei. We were school day sweethearts and like a lot of school romances it didn't last. We were young and we jumped into one to many big decisions to quickly. We were married by 18 and had you by 19. It was a lot on us and one day we got into a big argument and that was that. I took you and left. We settled our divorce outside of court and were done with it."

"Oh. Did you love him?"

"Of course I did. But we were young and stupid. I need to use the restroom, why don't you have a go," Jirou smiled, the smile loosing some of it's shine. Kyoya stood in front of the machine, a little confused about how to play it.

"What's wrong, Kei? Forget how to play? Or perhaps you just don't know," Yuichiro teased, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"Stop touching me," he bit out, berating himself for probably snapping at his brother's ex-boyfriend.

"Mm, now there's the bite I love so much about you," he purred, nuzzling Kyoya's neck. "I've missed you so much, Kei. I've been so lonely without you to cuddle."

This was getting a little to awkward for him. "I…we-well…yo-you should ha-have…"

"Stuttering?" Yuichiro pulled away, taking a seat in one of the racing games driver's seat. "So, who are you?"

"Akutagawa.."

"Don't take me for a fool. I know my Keisuke, and you aren't him. Jirou-san may be fooled but I'm not. I know my Keisuke inside and out and I knew from the moment I touched you that you weren't him. So…who are you?"

"I'm Atobe Kyoya, Keisuke's twin brother."

"Twin? You mean there is two of you? Wait, I never knew Jirou-san had twins."

"We were separated in the divorce, at least that's what I assume. Father took me and mom took Keisuke. Keisuke and I met while at the tennis camp in New York."

"And just decided to switch places?"

"You could say it's a ploy to get our parents back together. They are going to have to switch us back eventually."

"Hm. I think it's more selfish than that, Kyoya-kun. You switched places not only to get your parents back together but because you wanted to meet the parent you never knew, correct? You wanted to know Jirou-san and I know Kei has always wanted to meet his father…."

Kyoya nodded in the positive. "We spent our free time at camp teaching each other everything about ourselves. But he never mentioned you."

Yuichiro dropped his head dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. "Ouch, that hurts Kei. Then again I can't really say I'm surprised. Kei is quite stubborn. He's in love with me but I've only actually heard him say it twice. The other times it's this really disgruntled, 'I hate you, Yuichi'. But I can tell what he means."

Raising an eyebrow, Kyoya found this story a little hard to swallow. "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't say a thing. But Jirou-san will be suspicious if you keep away from me. This is going to be simple enough. Just deny we are dating around Jirou-san, and pout while saying it. And every time I try to make an advance on you push me away and call me an idiot or something. When I kiss you…"

"You can't kiss me," Kyoya cut in. "I'm Keisuke's brother."

"Your point? Hey, gay or straight it's every man's dream to have twin action," he laughed. "Besides that if we didn't kiss Jirou-san and even Rukia would be suspicious. I promise, I won't kiss you like I kiss him. Then I really would feel like a cheater. OH! And Keisuke likes to sit in my lap, but he never makes a big deal of it. He just sits."

"How can I be sure you aren't making all of this up? Maybe you have a crush on Keisuke but he doesn't reciprocate and now without him here you are projecting all your weird fantasies on his look-a-like; his twin."

Yuichiro couldn't stop the laugh that burst from his throat. "Next time you talk to Keisuke just ask him. Jirou-san is watching us. Don't look," he said suddenly when he saw Kyoya's eyes shift. "Just trust me. Come sit in my lap. Make it look natural like you are always doing it."

Kyoya glared for a moment before obliging. Yuichiro wrapped his arms around the small frame, stroking his arm. "I don't like you," Kyoya bit out.

"What's going on here?" Jirou asked, re-entering the arcade.

"Nothing. I wanted to play this drifting again but this massive idiot wouldn't move. So I sat down anyways to play it, but now I can't reach the peddles properly."

Jirou stifled a laugh behind his hand. "The food is ready, so I guess you will just have to 'play' later."

"Mom, it wasn't like that at all. There is nothing going on between me and this!"

"Mm-hmm, suuuuure. Hurry, Kei the pizza is getting cold."

-000ooo000-

Keisuke groaned in annoyance as his cellphone rang non-stop. He already ignored the incoming call three times. He just wanted to sleep, that's it. But when the fourth came in he decided it would be better just to answer it and get it over with. Grabbing his cellphone he pulled it under the large duvet to place it to his ear. "Moshi? Moshi?"

"Did you forget to tell me about someone, dear brother?"

"Kyoya, what time is it?"

"A little passed midnight. I waited till mom went to bed to call you. That's besides the point. You forgot to mention someone, didn't you?"

"Mention who?"

"I don't know. Let's see, any lovers or boyfriends you forgot to tell me about?"

Rubbing his eyes, Keisuke rolled over wanting to go back to sleep. "About what now?"

"Does the name Oshitari Yuichiro ring a bell?"

Keisuke's eyes shot open, his brain suddenly very awake. "Crap I forgot to tell you about Yuichiro. Damn. What did he do?"

"So he wasn't lying when he said he is your boyfriend?"

"No. He wasn't lying, we are dating, it slipped my mind to tell you. Wait, what did he do to you? I swear to god if he did anything I will castrate him. You can tell him that too."

"He figured out it was me, almost instantly. He said it was to obvious that I wasn't his Kei."

Keisuke couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. Stupid Yuichiro. "Look, he won't do anything to you. He knows I'd break with him if he did. Leaving the dork aside, how was your first day with mom?"

"He's…interesting to say the least. He's so happy all the time. So upbeat. I can't help but smile when I'm with him."

"Yeah, that's mom alright. He makes even the meanest of people smile."

"I got him to talk about father while we had dinner. By the way, that Italian food 'establishment' you go to. That could NOT be considered food."

"What? Mom took you there? Now I'm jealous! But besides that what did he say about dad?"

After recapping his conversation with their mother, Kyoya proceeded to ask about Keisuke's day with their father. Kyoya laughed lightly at how excited Keisuke sounded when he spoke of everything. Even though they merely had the flight and dinner together. Keisuke sounded as if it had been the best day of his life.

"It was pretty much the best day of my life."

Like he said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to enjoying my bed. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. Night, Kyoya."

"Night, Keisuke."

Once the call was disconnected Keisuke quickly dialed his boyfriend's phone number. When the call was picked up he didn't wait for his boyfriend to say 'hello'. "You touch my brother in any inappropriate way I swear our relationship is over, got it?"

"Happy to talk to you too, Kei," Yuichiro mumbled sleepily. "I won't touch him any more than necessary to keep up the façade, but after this you two so owe me twin action."

"I hate you."

Yuichiro gave a low chuckle. "Love you, too. Oyasumi, Kei."

"Go fuck yourself."

"That's sounds like an idea, but I'm tired so I'll just imagine fucking you, night."

When the call was disconnected Keisuke resisted the urge to throw his phone. Instead he decided to climb from his bed and go and rant to somebody who would really listen. He needed to rant at the moment.

-0-0-0-

Entering the warm room that housed Kyoya's pets, Keisuke gently closed the door. The two large cats looked at him before going ridged in defense. He sat against the far wall giving the large animals their space. It probably wasn't the smartest idea to come in here.

"I'm Keisuke, Kyoya's brother," he told them. "You're Nan and Rai, right? You protect him?"

Nan walked forward slowly. Stopping short of the teen she sniffed at him for a moment before nuzzling his leg. She lay at his feet, resting her head upon a giant paw. Keisuke leaned forward rubbing behind the white tiger's ear affectionately. "You two were around when we were born, huh? So you probably remember me when I was a little baby. Do you remember my mom? Kyoya and I want to get our parents back together…."

-chapter 3 owari-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Parent Trap

Rating: T

Pairings: Slight Keisuke/Yuichiro, mentions of AtoJi

Summary: Akutagawa Keisuke attends a tennis camp in America and finds a lot more than he bargained for.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Seriously, nothing. Except this re-write of The Parent Trap.

The Parent Trap

Keisuke glared at the women that invaded their breakfast table in the morning. He didn't know why but he felt something bad about this woman.

"Kimiko, this is ore-sama's son. Kyoya, this is Kimiko."

"Yoroshiku," Keisuke greeted in fake kindness.

"Keigo tells me you just returned from America. How was it? Fabulous?"

"Just wonderful, but it made me miss Tokyo quite a lot. America is not as wonderful as people tend to make it out to be. Then again, we weren't allowed into the city."

"How dreadful, going all the way to New York and not seeing it's famous city."

"Yes, just absolute dreadful. Well, I'm full. I think I'll go for a swim," he announced getting up from his chair, Cassy following close on his heels.

Keigo sighed at his son's obvious tantrum and disdain for the woman. "Ore-sama apologizes for him."

"No I completely understand. You've raised him all by yourself and he's never known a woman's touch. I hope he will grow fond of me. But you should tell him soon, Keigo-dear."

"Ore-sama will when the time is right."

-o-o-o-

"Are you serious?" Keisuke asked in disbelief.

"Un. My mother has been hearing things as of late. Says that Keigo-sama is quite serious about this one."

Keisuke glared for a moment. "And how is..Marie," he asked, faintly remembering her name.

"She is doing well. She has missed you, you should go by and give her a visit."

"Ah, I'll do that. But back to this Kimiko. Has grandfather met her? Grandmother?"

"They both approve of her. Says she is a fine woman and they say she would make a good mother to you."

"I had a mother. I don't need a new one, besides father isn't going to marry that woman."

-o-o-o-

"YOU'RE MARRYING HER?"

'Kyoya, lower your voice."

"Lower my voice? Father, how could you want to marry her? What about my mother?"

"Kyoya, you know as well as I do your mother has been out of the picture for 13 years. It's only natural that I re-marry and Kimiko is a fine woman. A fine woman of a good breeding and she will be a good mother to you."

"I don't WANT a new mother. It's been just fine all these with you and me. Why do we have to change that? Who is this woman anyways?"

"You need not worry about the details right now. But the wedding is in two weeks, and you will be polite with her, you understand?"

"But father…"

"No buts, Kyoya, this is my decision and though you are already in your teen years you deserve some kind of mother."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room. You can come and talk to me father when you come to your senses." With that Keisuke stomped from the room slamming the door.

-000ooo000-

Oshitari and Gakuto watched as their friend's son excused himself from the table. Gakuto hadn't really noticed anything strange but Yuushi said there was something just slightly off about Keisuke. Yuichiro seemed to act completely normal around the boy and so Gakuto found no reason to question it. He also saw no reason for Oshitari to follow the other out and eavesdrop on his conversation.

He only caught the tall end of the conversation but he could tell the boy was not happy. Angry was more the answer. But the tantrum he was throwing seemed to be quite uncharacteristic of about it. The boy hung up his phone turning around in surprise. "Oh, Oshitari-san…"

"There is just something off about you. You are a bit messier than I've known you to be. Yuichiro seems a little hesitant around you. You've also seemed to have lost the slight edge to your voice. Something very strange."

"It was New York is all. Picked up on the Americans way of living and acting, you know?" Kyoya lied.

"Mm-hmm. If I didn't know any better, I would almost think you were….never mind."

"As if I were..?"

"Just another person, that's it," Oshitari smiled, berating himself for almost spilling the beans.

"As if I were Kyoya?" he muttered. Oshitari turned back to the boy in disbelief. There was only three people that knew about the twins. Himself, Gakuto and Jirou, not even Jirou's parents knew Keisuke had a twin. They kept it that way to keep the boys safe.

"Y-you know about Kyoya?"

"Don't know about him. I am Kyoya."

Oshitari looked at the boy in disbelief. His sappy side took over as he hugged the boy tightly, petting his hair. This was almost to good to be true. Like a wonderful surprise plot twist in the middle of a novel. The little boy he had not seen since Atobe and Jirou's divorce was now standing here in this house.

"Hey, Keisuke. Oshitari. The food is getting….what's going on?"

"Nothing," Oshitari answered, wiping a dramatic tear from his eye. "You. I'm going to take you somewhere nice, alright? Jirou do you mind?"

"Um…" Jirou looked between his son and his best friend's husband in confusion. "I guess not?"

"Good. Come along. Come along," Oshitari smiled, practically pushing the other out the door. Once outside they took to walking down the street with no particular destination in mind. "So, why are you here? I'm guessing Keisuke would be in Tokyo."

"Yeah. You see it started when…."

Oshitari hung on each world as Kyoya told him of their elaborate plot to get their parents back together. He loved plots especially when there was romance involved.

"Unfortunately, father is getting married. In two weeks no less. We don't know what to do. Kimeko or whatever her name is invited her parents to Tokyo and they are going to a resort. So the families can get to know each other before the wedding."

"And when is this meeting?"

"In two days, according to Keisuke."

"Then we don't have much time to act. First thing is first, tomorrow morning you have to tell your mom that you are you." Kyoya nodded in agreement. "After that we'll just tell a few little white lies to get Jirou to Tokyo. I know Atobe and when he sees Jirou again, he'll be tripping over his own feet."

-o-o-o-

Keisuke glared at the woman that invaded his personal space. Not just his personal space but Nan and Rai's. The woman stayed frozen against the far wall as the large white tigers lay protectively around Keisuke. "Is there something you wanted, Kimiko?"

"I just wanted to tell you, Kyoya-kun, that I love your father very much and nothing you say or do will stop this marriage."

"Mm-hmm. So daddy's money means absolutely nothing. If he was dirt poor you'd still love him."

The woman hesitated for a moment and Keisuke took that as a 'hell no'. "Of course I would," she lied. "Now listen here. You need to behave, because I'm going to be your new step-mother and you step out of line and I'll send you to America permanently. Okay, brat?"

Keisuke smiled in a disgusted manner. "You realize your just for appearances, right? Dad isn't going to touch you with a ten foot long shinai."

"We'll see about that. I mean it would make sense for us to have a child. That child would automatically become heir. Because honestly, your just the bi-product of a one night stand with some slut that Keigo met in the streets."

"I'd run if I were you," he sneered, petting Rai. The angry male tiger began prowling towards the woman. Immediately signaling her to exit the room. Keisuke laughed when she gave a loud scream at Rai jumping towards the window. Rai came back to him and he petted the tiger lovingly. "Good boy, Rai. Good boy."

-000ooo000-

Kyoya paced outside his mother's room for a moment before knocking. A annoyed mumble of 'come in' resounded. Taking a deep breath Kyoya pushed the door open to see his mother still buried under his blankets, a pillow hugged tight to his chest. "Morning, Kei-chan," he grumbled, pointedly ignoring his clock that read 10:30. "I thought…maybe…go…zoo…" he muttered out between yawns.

"I can't, mom. I have to go to Tokyo."

"Tokyo. To far, no wanting go," Jirou complained.

"I have an appointment so I have to go."

"Appointment? With who?" When his son didn't immediately respond he became worried. "Keisuke?"

Kyoya nodded his head slowly. "Exactly."

"Hm?"

"Kaa-san, I'm not who you think I am."

"Oh I see, you've lost yourself. So where is Keisuke?" Jirou teased.

"In Tokyo with his father, Atobe Keigo."

Jirou's eyes widened in disbelief as those words sank in. "Yo-you're…Kyoya?" Not even waiting for a response Jirou jumped out of his bed, glomping his son hard, crying his eyes out. "My little Kyoya, you've grown up. Your so big. My baby boy," he wept. Kyoya wrapped his arms around his mother, hugging him back as the man continued to cry.

After crying, Jirou pulled back, stroking his son's hair lovingly. "You want tea? You drink black tea, right? Like Keisuke?"

"Mom, calm down."

"I'm just so happy to see my baby. Wait, you two switched places or does your father know about this?"

Shaking his head in the negative, Kyoya sat his mother down. "We switched places. I wanted to know you and Keisuke wanted to know father. I guess you have to switch us back now though, na?"

"Unfortunately yes. You belong with your father and Keisuke belongs with me."

"Mom, with all due respect, this arrangement is just horrible."

"I agree. It is horrible, but it's the only way we could settle custody outside of court."

"Okay. So we can both go to Tokyo and meet up with Keisuke and dad, and then take it from there, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan."

-o-o-o-

"GAKUTO! I can't do this. I haven't seen Keigo in 13 years, since the day I left. Now suddenly I'm taking a four hour train ride to meet him. I can't do this. I mean seriously I'm not mature enough for this. I mean we came up with this arrangement so we didn't have to see each other anymore and…"

"And so that you could deny that you still love him?"

"Gakuto! You are supposed to be on my side."

"I'm sorry, I still find it funny that the twins switched places on you guys. How did you not realize that?"

"You didn't either."

"Yeah, but I'm not their mother, now am I? Look, just switch the twins back, say hi to Atobe and come home, don't get drawn in again."

"But Gakuto….Yosh! Must be strong, na? Must be strong."

"Okaa-san are you ready to….did we get a sudden earthquake that I'm unaware of?"

"Uh-huh, nope, just trying to pick out an outfit to wear. You did call your father, right?"

"I did. Father said he would meet us at the Shinjuku Garden Hotel and Spa tomorrow at 1 o'clock."

"Wow that's really soon," Gakuto whistled.

"Isn't it?" Jirou chipped in, nervously playing with his shirt. "Well you just go wait in the living room and I'll be out in ten minutes okay."

"Are you sure..?"

"Kyo-chan, be a good boy and listen to momma alright?"

"Okay, mom. Don't hurt yourself."

As soon as his door was closed, he collapsed against the bed. "You are so fucked," Gakuto laughed.

"Bite me." The truth was, he KNEW he was. This was going to be the longest two days of his life.

-chapter 4 owari-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Parent Trap

Rating: T

Pairings: Slight Keisuke/Yuichiro, mentions of AtoJi

Summary: Akutagawa Keisuke attends a tennis camp in America and finds a lot more than he bargained for.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Seriously, nothing. Except this re-write of The Parent Trap.

The Parent Trap

Keisuke glared as Kimiko shamelessly flaunted the Atobe name as she went about the hotel. After checking in she purposely pushed him out of the way so she could share an elevator with Keigo and that pissed him off further.

"Guess who," an all to annoy familiar voice teased, hands covering his eyes.

"I'd rather just attack the stranger touching me."

"Ah, Kei, that is so cruel, I missed you so much," Yuichiro pouted, hugging his boyfriend from behind. "You really owe me twin action now."

"I'd rather not have a commoner like you touch me longer than necessary or need be," Kyoya scoffed.

"Kei-chan," Jirou cheered, running and hugging his other son. "I've missed you so much. You are in so much trouble, but I've missed you so much," Jirou spewed, cuddling his son. "Both of my boys together in my arms," he cheered, grabbing Kyoya with his other arm. Pulling them closer he enjoyed this awkward group hug with his two favorite people in the whole world.

"Mom we actually need to tell you something," Keisuke admitted, pulling his mother towards the empty elevator. As an after thought he glared at Yuichiro. "YOU can take the next one."

"So cruel, Kei."

-0-0-0-

"Married?" Jirou whispered in disbelief as he collapsed to the couch. "Keigo is getting married?"

"To this horrible woman that only wants me for his money, mom."

"We were kind of hoping that he would reconsider if…" Kyoya began.

"Reconsider if?"

"If daddy sees you again," Keisuke shrugged.

Jirou's eyes went wide as what his son said registered. "Are you trying to get me back together with Keigo?"

"Yes," they answered without hesitance. When Jirou got up to run they both grabbed him setting him back down.

"No! You boys don't understand. Me and your father's divorce was mutual. I came here to switch you two back and that is it. I'm not here to try and fix my broken relationship."

"He's really stubborn isn't he?" Kyoya sighed.

"Extremely stubborn. But we all know he still loves dad."

"Which is why he never dated or got remarried after the divorce."

Jirou looked between his son's wondering when they learned to talk in unison as if they were reading each other's mind. Was twin telepathy actually win? Besides the point at the moment. "I'm going to go get fresh air. You two, find something to do that doesn't involve getting in trouble."

"We'll just go for a swim," they answered together, sending a shiver down Jirou's spine. To creepy.

-0-0-0-

"My kind of day. My cute boyfriend and his twin brother shirtless and wet. This is a party," Yuichiro smiled.

"Shut up, Yuichiro," Keisuke glared. "Get that idea out of your head right now. Because you are NEVER getting twin action, understand?"

The light haired blunette threw his hands up in defense. "I understand. I got it. Besides I love only you, Kei-chan."

"You better. Come on, Kyoya, let's swim in an idiot free zone."

Jirou was glad to see that Keisuke had changed to much while with his father. He almost laughed at the familiar interactions between his son and his boyfriend. They were to cute together. "Ow," Jirou cried as someone suddenly bumped into him, knocking his leg into a broke piece of lawn chair. Sitting down he looked at the small cut bleeding steadily.

"Ore-sama apologizes. Ore-sama was looking for someone and….Jirou?"

Brown eyes shot up at the familiar voice. "Keigo?"

"What are you doing in Tokyo? Are you alright? Let me see your leg…"

"It's fine, really, just a small cut."

"Regardless," Atobe sighed, calling for a first aid kit. The lifeguard brought it to him before running off to stop a child from jumping into the deep end of the pool.

"You didn't know I was coming today?"

"Should I have? Nobody informed me you were going to be in Tokyo let alone the same hotel as me."

"Kei-chan," Jirou sighed. "I mean..Keigo..er..maybe Atobe would be more appropriate."

"You are still free to call me Kei-chan, Jirou. You were the only person I ever allowed to do that. Now, why exactly are you here?"

"Actually father I can explain that," Keisuke called leaning on the wall.

"Kyoya, you know who this is?"

"Yep, and I'm not Kyoya."

"I am," Kyoya smirked, splashing water over the edge as he leaned on the wall next to his brother. Keigo looked between his son's before looking at his ex.

"Both of them?"

"They switched places on us," Jirou laughed.

"Long story short, I wanted to know Mother and Keisuke wanted to know you. And you two weren't going to tell us about each other any time soon so we took upon ourselves," Kyoya explained.

"Keigo! Keigo darling!"

"Bitch alert," the twins sang, ducking under the water and swimming away.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Kimiko asked, spotting Jirou. "Hi, I'm Kimiko, Keigo's fiancee and you are?"

"Akutagawa Jirou, an old friend you could say," Jirou smiled.

"Hello Kimiko," Keisuke greeted, walking past her now wrapped in a towel.

"Kyoya-kun," she nodded.

"Hello Kimiko," Kyoya repeated in the same tone, walking by in the same manner; an identical towel wrapped about his shoulders.

The woman looked confused for a moment before jumping in surprise. "You. You…oh my…"

"Ore-sama apologizes, but surely ore-sama mentioned that Kyoya was a twin."

"Not even once," Kimiko gritted out.

"He didn't mention it to me either, and I'm far more important to him. Not some mere obligation to. By the way, I'm the real Kyoya. You've met my brother Keisuke."

The woman glared at the boy for calling her a mere obligation. Now not only did she have one brat to deal with but two. She would just make sure there was extra space at that boarding school.

"And this is our mother, Akutagawa Jirou," Keisuke grinned, wrapping his arms around Jirou's shoulders. "OH! And you'll love this tidbit, our daddy is gay."

"Keisuke," Keigo scolded, holding his throbbing temple.

-o-o-o-

"A man? You previous marriage was to a man?"

"It is true. Ore-sama is gay and you are merely an obligation to my parents. They believe that Kyoya needs a strong mother figure in his life. It was part of ore-sama and Jirou's divorce. He got Keisuke and ore-sama got Kyoya."

"Then why is he here? Why are they here?"

"Like ore-sama they are quite brilliant and switched places so that we would meet again and switch them back. It honestly doesn't matter. Tomorrow Jirou and Keisuke go back to Hokkaido, and Kyoya and I return to our life."

"Good. Because even if I am just an obligation, I'm sure I can get you to fall in love with me, Keigo. And then I can give you a real heir."

-o-o-o-

"I'm glad our children find this amusing," Jirou slurred as he walked down the hall to his hotel room. "Try and get me and their father back together. Well that won't happen because Keigo has someone else."

Down the hall a door opened and closed, and Jirou found himself looking up at the blob as it moved toward. He began to giggle madly, poking at the blurry figure. "Hello, Mr. Blob. You're a handsome blob aren't you?"

The blob grabbed hold of his shoulders, steadying him slightly before wrapping a secure arm around his waist and leading him to his room. "Can I tell you a secret Blob-san, I'm still in love with my ex-husband. Our sons were trying to get this to happen…and you know what, I hate that lady for touching what's mine. What should be mine."

The blob began speaking, though Jirou was far to gone from the alcohol in his system to understand what was being said. Pressing his body against the other man's Jirou moaned. "Blob-san can you comfort me tonight?" A hand went through his hair before a set of lips claimed his own.

-0-

Jirou groaned in pain as his head throbbed. This was why he didn't get drunk. He hated the hangover that seemed to endlessly hurt. Groaning he rolled over, gasping in shock. "Keigo! Oh god…I didn't.." Looking under the covers at their naked bodies he collapsed back against the pillows. "We did." Alcohol was done for him. He was NEVER drinking the stuff again.

"Good morning," Keigo yawned.

"Don't 'good morning' me, you took advantage of me, you knew I was drunk."

"I did, but you tell me you still loved me….it made any resolve I had crumble."

"You're engaged, you shouldn't have done THIS with your ex-wife. Know what, we should just discuss the twins and go about our lives, Keigo."

"Jirou.."

"Kei-chan, please."

"Alright. We can't keep the current arrangement, not with them knowing about each other. It wouldn't be right to keep them separated. For that matter it wouldn't be right to keep Kyoya from seeing you and vice versa. How about you go take a shower and we will discuss this like adults over breakfast?"

Jirou agreed to this and slowly hobbled into the bathroom. He sighed in relief as the hot spray of water fell over his aching muscles. It had been a very long time since he had woken up in this much pain. His lower back stinging. His hips bruised. His behind stinging from rough penetration. A smile found it's way onto his face at the familiar pains and aches. He truly missed waking up to Keigo's sleeping face. Waking up with Keigo's arm around his waist. He wished they could have this again but the painful truth was, they couldn't. They had both grown up. They had gone separate ways in life. Their main concern now was their children, not their own selfish wants.

"We do just alternate. I take them for half the year and then you take them half the year," Jirou suggested, forking blueberry pancakes.

"Jirou, we can't send them to two different schools each year."

"Then I can have them a whole year and…"

"Jirou! Would you please think about this rationally. This is the main reason we came up with the arrangement we have."

Giving a dejected sigh, Jirou poked at his pancakes. He really hated this arrangement. He never got to see his other baby and had missed him grow up. Did Keigo realize how depressing that was to him?

"Do you remember, Jirou? The day you left."

"Not really. We got into a fight, I don't even remember what about and then I yelled that I never wanted to see you again. I took Keisuke and left. That was about it."

"My mother said you weren't good enough to be an Atobe and you said I didn't defend you against her."

"That bit I remember. I was just so, angry with the way your mother treated me and you never seemed to do anything about it. I mean I guess now I realize you were always with your father and you were always working or busy. Really, I was hoping you'd come after me like you always did. But you didn't. I hopped day after day after day you would come for me, but you never did. That's when I knew it was over and I filed for divorce. You didn't even fight me, you signed the papers and that was it."

"Jirou, I honestly didn't know you wanted me to. With all the arguments we had over the years never once did you tell me you never wanted to see me again. You didn't want to look at me, yes. Get out of my sight, yes. But nothing that strong. When the papers came I felt like that was it, you didn't want to work our marriage out. You were angry and were going to stay angry. I assumed you hated me."

"I never hated you, Kei-chan…..I wanted you to prove you loved me."

Atobe closed his eyes, sighing as a way to keep his sadness inside.

-o-o-o-

"Keisuke will see you during summer and Christmas."

"Kyoya will be at your house Golden Week, Summer and every other Christmas."

"Works for me," Jirou smiled. "Now where are our boys."

"Good morning," said boys chorused in unison. Their parents turned, both eyeing their identically dressed sons. Both wore khaki shorts and plain blue t-shirt. Both had identical smiles and were staring straight at their parents.

"Kyoya. Keisuke. What are you two doing? Jirou is going to miss the train."

"We've decided to play a little game."

"A game of, which twin is which."

"We were watching anime last night."

"Seeing as the walls in this hotel aren't very thick." They both gave pointed looks to their parents.

"And there was a show with a pair of twins that liked to play this game."

"So we decided to try it."

"Now, which one of us is Kyoya…."

"And which is Keisuke?"

Jirou couldn't help but laugh at his sons. This was actually amusing to him but it seemed Keigo didn't find it quite as amusing. Keigo sighed. "The one on the left is Kyoya the one on the right is Keisuke. Would you please stop being foolish now."

"Wrong!" They cheered. "Or was it right, you'll never know."

"Since we are being most mature about this…"

"We've decided to take matters into our own hands."

"The four of us will go back to daddy's house."

"Get packed."

"And go up to the mountains for our tennis date."

"Three days, just the four of us."

"When we come back, we'll tell you who is Keisuke and who Kyoya is."

"Or," Jirou smiled. "I can just take one of you back to Hokkaido with me and that be settled. Because I love you both so it's really no big deal to me which twin I have."

-Chapter 5 Owari-

Authors Note: Yay for everyone that knew I was going off the Hitachin Twins for that scene. I was watching Ouran High the other day and just couldn't help myself. Saa…maybe Kyoya and Keisuke can give Yuichiro a little 'brotherly love' show. -sniggers evilly- Actually, they kind of did the same thing in the movie...so i was kind of following both ouran High and the parent trap movie...weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Parent Trap

Rating: T

Pairings: Slight Keisuke/Yuichiro, mentions of AtoJi

Summary: Akutagawa Keisuke attends a tennis camp in America and finds a lot more than he bargained for.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Seriously, nothing. Except this re-write of The Parent Trap.

The Parent Trap

"What are you three like this big happy family now?"

"They are my sons, Kimiko. They requested this."

"Keigo, I'm marrying you, not them," she glared.

"That's where you are wrong," he responded, trying to keep his voice even. "You marry me, you marry them. They are part of the package. Sorry, but you can't have me without my sons. It's that simple."

"So you three are a package deal now?"

"Actually, this trip is for four."

"Four?" Kimiko wonder. "Whose the fourth?"

"Ohayou, Kimiko-chan!" Jirou called, hoping down the main staircase of the large home.

"HIM? What is this, Keigo? I'm your fiancée and you are going on a trip alone with HIM?"

"You know what, she's right, Kei-chan."

"I am?"

"She is?" three voices chorused, Kyoya and Keisuke looking at the mother in disbelief.

"Hai. I think she should go instead of me. I mean, she is going to marry Keigo and well she does need to get to know you boys. After all, after the wedding they'll be your sons too, Kimiko-chan."

"Mom!"

Jirou grabbed his sons, hugging them close. Whispering something discreetly in their ears he gave them encouraging push forward. "You boys have fun. You need to spend time with your father. You need to get to know Kimiko-chan as well."

"Hai, okaa-san," they chorused, walking past their father and his fiancée to climb in the limo. Keigo looked at his ex to see the boy smiling. He knew Jirou well and he knew Jirou was up to something.

After quickly packing Kimiko the necessaries, she piled into the limo after her two future step-sons and sat with a small pout.

"Have you ever played tennis before?"

"No," she replied simply.

"Don't worry, Kimiko-chan, we'll teach you all the basics, won't we brother?"

"Of course, ALL the basics."

-0-0-0-

"I'll play dad first, Kyoya can you handle 'mother dearest's' training?"

"But of course," Kyoya smirked. They were going to do exactly like their mother had said. 'Decimate her'. They would do just that and then some.

"Dad, I'm going to play you first. I beat Kyo-chan at camp after all."

"That was a fluke. I stick by that," Kyoya called after his brother.

"Sure. Sure," Keisuke laughed, going to talk to their father.

"What do I do?" Kimiko questioned, awkwardly standing in the middle of the court.

"You have to stand in that box on the right. Right in the middle of it, and I'll serve the ball nice and easy to you," Kyoya smiled. Going to the service line Kyoya threw the ball up and hit with half of his normal strength, sending to the spot right in front of Kimiko. The woman shrieked in terror, dropping to the ground to cover her head. "Kimiko-san you have to step into the ball you can't run away from it. Let's try again alright?"

She stood up on shaky legs and Kyoya served the ball even slower than last time. The woman once again shrieked in terror this time throwing her racket down and stomping off the court. "Keigo!" she yelled to her betrothed. The man ignored her, his hand over his face targeting his son's weaknesses in his 'world of ice'. Keisuke hit the ball back, Keigo slamming it straight to one of Keisuke's blind spots.

"Keigo!" she yelled again. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" The man ignored her, completely enthralled in his tennis match. When she noticed he would not respond she stomped into the house slamming the door.

-o-o-o-

"That was so much fun," Keisuke laughed. "Now I can see why mom said you were unbeatable. I mean not even Kyoya stood a chance and he grew up around you."

"That's because father is like a pro. He could easily beat Echizen Ryoma if he wanted."

"Wait, didn't you lose to Echizen Ryoma in Junior High? That's what mom said."

"That event, ore-sama assures you, was a fluke," Atobe answered, flipping his hair elegantly. "You two go shower and come back down for dinner."

"Hai!" they chorused running up the stairs.

Taking a seat at the table, Atobe ordered tea be made up. His butler nodded going about the chore of making black tea for the family.

"I can't believe you ignored me like that."

"Ahn? Oh, you, ore-sama forgot you were here."

"NANI? Is tennis greater than a woman's beautiful presence?"

"Ore-sama has always found tennis to be far more entertaining than a woman, Kimiko. You are just like every other woman that tried to gain ore-sama's attention during Junior and Senior High. It's quite useless really. Plus you are more of a damsel in distress as any woman ore-sama has met. You screamed every time Kyoya served to you. It was pathetic."

"I'm pathetic? At least I have interests outside of shopping."

"Ore-sama is sure your only interests consist of shopping and men."

She gaped at him for a second before getting up and stomping away. Why was Atobe so against making this marriage work? They could make it work if they tried, but they weren't going to get anywhere if he kept insulting her like that. Besides, who cared if she liked to shop? At least shopping didn't hurt you like tennis did. Also, you never saw anyone getting disgustingly sweaty while shopping. Honestly.

"Hold on Kyoya, let me send this picture to Yuichiro."

"2000 yen says he doesn't make a comment about us together but merely about you."

"I'll take that bet," Keisuke laughed, his phone jingling with the sent picture mail. Kimiko peeked in to see the two boys in nothing but pajama bottoms sitting in a chair together. She almost gagged at how disgusting it was. Did those boys not realize they were related by blood and yet they were sitting so inappropriately close to each other?

Keisuke phone jiggled with an incoming message, making the boy groan. "My wallet is in my jeans."

"What did he say?" Kyoya asked, trying to keep the laugh from his voice.

"You look so hot, Kei-chan wish I was there to cool you off or make you sweat. Then he added a perverted winking face for good measure."

"I told you. He actually really loves you. Only has eyes for you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I know."

"You should tell him you love him more often."

"He's knows how I feel. Besides just because one says 'I love you' all the time, doesn't make it true or everlasting. Yuichiro likes the rare times that I actually tell him I love him. But my relationship is not the one that needs discussing. We still need to get rid of Kimiko-chan," Keisuke said the name mockingly, sneering in disgust.

"I say we do something childish and just add a laxative to her food. It's quick effective and we'll end up leaving her in the mountains because she can't leave the restroom."

"That is childish. I would say tennis but…"

"Tennis is not a weapon to hurt people," the said in unison.

"We could give her a heavy sleep aid then carry her out to the lake, put her in a row boat and let the currents carry her away. Saves us a lot of trouble."

"You're really in a childish prank mood aren't you?"

"I am, actually. Why is it the one time I want to be playful you act all serious, Kei?"

"Go figure."

"How about going on a hike and leading her right off a cliff. Not a high enough one to kill her just bang her up."

"So," Kimiko sneered, having heard enough. "You fagoty little brats want to get rid of me?"

The twins looked at each other with identical 'what did she just call us' looks. "To bad for you then. Keigo and I are getting married and the moment we do it's sayonara to you two. I'm going to ship you back to America so fast it will make your head spin. While your in America I'll convince Keigo to send you back to your whore of a mother and promise NEVER to see you again."

"HEY! Don't call our mother a whore!"

"Then what would you call it, hm? A freak queer that gave birth? Look I'm a woman, I'm soft, beautiful and loving. Everything Keigo needs. You two are atrocious little spawns of a freak, you two were THE biggest mistake of Keigo's life, one I plan to rid him of."

"No, you would have been the biggest mistake of ore-sama's life."

The woman stiffened as fear raked her body and she slowly turned. "Kei-chan, I was just telling them…"

"Ore-sama heard the whole thing and you have no right to call ore-sama so informally. Ore-sama will have the driver take you home."

"A-aa. We can work this out when you…"

"No. You are banned from ore-sama's home. There is no working this out. Our engagement is done. The driver will take you to YOUR home, is that understood? Ore-sama suggests you go and pack your things or you will be left here."

"Keigo, please…please…I-I didn't mean wh-what I said..please reconsider…please…."

"Game."

"Set."

"Match," the twins smirked. "Who is the mistake, again?"

-o-o-o-

Jirou looked at them in surprise. "You were only gone a day and a half, what happened?"

"Daddy took away our allowance for planning to play a couple of trick on Kimiko. Do you know that's how rich people get punished?"

"But you don't have an allowance, Kei-chan."

"Daddy apparently opened an account for me with a gold card. Gold, mom."

"He took away both our gold cards for a week," Kyoya sighed. "Now I have to live on cash. I hate cash, I use my card for everything."

"You two, upstairs now!"

"We're going!"

"I actually feel like talking to Yuichiro," Keisuke added. Jirou looked at his sons as they walked up the stairs mumbling to each other.

Atobe sighed, rubbing his temple in aggravation.

"Where's Kimiko?"

"You planned that didn't you?"

"Planned what?"

"You're not that innocent Jirou. You don't fool me in the least but I have to thank you. Marrying her would have truly been the hugest mistake of my life. Correction, the second biggest."

"What would have been the first?"

Atobe looked straight into the brown eyes of his ex. "Divorcing you."

Jirou had to break the intense gaze. His face heating quickly with a blush. "Kei-chan…Keisuke and I are leaving tomorrow, this…just…we…we can't. Our relationship ended, and this was what the fates had planned for us, so…"

"Jirou, I was an idiot for letting you leave me the first time, but you aren't leaving again, understood?"

"N-nani?"

Grabbing Jirou's arm Keigo pulled the petite man tight to his body, stoking blonde curls lovingly. "I love you, Akutagawa Jirou. Only you. If I were to let you leave again, I'd never forgive myself. Why worry about custody and visitation when you and Keisuke can come home here where you belong."

Jirou could feel the tears falling from his eyes. He always cried when it came to Keigo. Especially when Keigo spewed such corny words of love. He'd always end up crying. "Y-you can't just te-tell me y-you l-love me and er-erase the pa-past 13 years."

"MOM! KISS HIM AND SHUT UP!"

A chocked half sob half laugh left Jirou's mouth as he waved his twins away. They got no say in this. This was his decision. "Jirou?"

"You better be prepared to make the rest of my life the happiest years ever," Jirou smiled, hugging the father of his children tightly around the neck. Keigo wrapped his arms around Jirou's waist, pulling him close. "I love you, Jirou."

"I love you, too, Kei-chan. Really love you," Jirou beamed, pulling back to lightly kiss Keigo on the lips. The two almost immediately broke apart at the outbreak of applause. Keigo couldn't bring himself to glare at his employees as they smiled and cheered.

-1 year later-

"Were you this nervous the first time you married dad?"

"NO! I was 18 and excited to be marrying Kei-chan, but this is different. What if he decides he doesn't want to remarry me. What if we both change our minds at the last minute..? What if..?"

"Mom! You are getting married in five minutes, not much room to change your mind."

Jirou wringed the sleeve of his kimono, looking at the door that separated him from his wedding ceremony. They had eloped the first time. The ceremony hadn't been like this. It was nerve wrecking.

"Jirou-sama, we are ready for you," Cassy called in.

Scared eyes turned to his son. "I-I…"

"Mom, take a deep breath. This is daddy. The father of your children. The love of your life. The man you've never forgotten. He's waiting just outside to marry you again. To be in your life, alright? You can do this."

"Why does it seem like you're the parent and I'm the child?"

"Because sometimes I have to act like the adult, since you won't," Keisuke teased. "Now, dad is waiting."

"Hai," Jirou nodded, placing his hand to the door. Taking a deep breath Jirou slowly opened the door taking step by step into his renewed rest of his life.

-Owari-

Random question, but how many readers think I should use Kyoya in more of my stories. And how many readers would read a story about primarily Keisuke and Yuichiro?


End file.
